Max von Sydow
|lieu = Lund, Suède |nationalité = suédoise française (depuis 2002) |job = Acteur |activité = 1949- |personnage = Corneille à trois yeux |saisons = 6 |prem. apparition = "La Maison" |dern. apparition = "La Porte" |imdb_id = 0001884 |allocine_id = 424 |twitter_user = }}Carl Adolf von Sydow, dit Max von Sydow, né le 10 avril 1929 à Lund en Suède, est un acteur suédois et français. Il interprète le rôle de la Corneille à trois yeux dans la sixième saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Cinéma *1949 : Rien qu'une mère (Bara en mor), de Alf Sjoberg : Nils *1951 : Mademoiselle Julie (Fröken Julie), de Alf Sjoberg : Hand, le palefrenier *1956 : Le Septième Sceau (Det sjunde inseglet), d'Ingmar Bergman : Antonius Block *1957 : Les Fraises sauvages (Smultronstället), d'Ingmar Bergman : Akerman *1958 : Au seuil de la vie (Nära livet), d'Ingmar Bergman : Akerman *1958 : Le Visage (Ansiktet), d'Ingmar Bergman : Albert Emanuel Vogler *1959 : La Source (Jungfrukällan), d'Ingmar Bergman : Töre *1961 : À travers le miroir (Såsom i en spegel), d'Ingmar Bergman : Martin *1962 : Les Aventures de Nils Holgersson (Nils Holgerssons Underbara resa), de Kenne Fant : Le Père *1962 : La Maîtresse (Älskarinnan), de Vilgot Sjöman : l'homme *1962 : Les Communiants (Nattvardsgästerna), d'Ingmar Bergman : Jonas Persson *1963 : Le Silence (Tystnaden), d'Ingmar Bergman *1965 : La Récompense (The Reward), de Serge Bourguignon : Scott Swenson *1965 : La Plus Grande Histoire jamais contée (The Greatest Story Ever Told), de George Stevens : Jésus *1966 : Hawaï (Hawaii), de George Roy Hill : Révérend Abner Hale *1966 : Le Secret du rapport Quiller (The Quiller Memorandum), de Michael Anderson : Oktober *1967 : L'Heure du loup (Vargtimmen), d'Ingmar Bergman : Johan Borg *1968 : La Honte (Skammen), d'Ingmar Bergman : Jan Rosenberg *1969 : La Lettre du Kremlin (The Kremlin Letter), de John Huston : Colonel Kosnov *1969 : Une passion (En Passion), d'Ingmar Bergman : Andreas Winkelman *1971 : Le Lien (Beröringen), d'Ingmar Bergman : Andreas Vergerus *1971 : Le Visiteur de la nuit (The Night Visitor), de Laslo Benedek : Salem *1971 : Les Émigrants, de Jan Troell : Karl Oskar Nilsson *1971 : Le Nouveau Monde, de Jan Troell : Karl Oskar Nilsson *1973 : L'Exorciste (The Exorcist), de William Friedkin : Père Lankester Merrin *1974 : Le Loup des steppes (Der Steppenwolf), de Fred Haines, tiré du roman de Hermann Hesse : Harry Haller *1975 : Fox trot (Foxtrot), d'Arturo Ripstein : Larsen *1975 : New York ne répond plus (The Ultimate Warrior), de Robert Clouse : Baron *1975 : Le Miroir éclate (Trompe-l'œil), de Claude d'Anna *1975 : Les Trois Jours du Condor (Three Days of the Condor), de Sydney Pollack : G. Joubert *1976 : Cadavres exquis (Cadaveri eccellenti en italien), de Francesco Rosi : Le Président de la Cour Suprême *1976 : Cœur de chien (Cuore di cane), d'Alberto Lattuada : Professeur Philippe Philippovitch Préobrazenski *1976 : Le Désert des Tartares (Il deserto dei Tartari), de Valerio Zurlini : Ortiz *1977 : Gran Bollito, de Mauro Bolognini : Lisa / l'inspecteur de police *1976 : Le Voyage des damnés (Voyage of the Damned), de Stuart Rosenberg : Capitaine Schroeder *1977 : L'Exorciste II : l'hérétique (Exorcist II : the Heretic), de John Boorman : Père Lankester Merrin *1977 : Il était une fois la Légion (March or Die), de Dick Richards : François Marneau *1979 : La Cible étoilée (Brass Target), de John Hough : Shelley / Webber *1980 : La Mort en direct, de Bertrand Tavernier : Gerald Mortenhoe *1980 : Flash Gordon, de Mike Hodges : Empereur Ming *1981 : À nous la victoire (Escape to Victory), de John Huston : Major Karl von Steiner *1982 : Conan le Barbare (Conan the Barbarian), de John Milius : Roi Osric *1982 : Jugando con la muerte, de José Antonio de la Loma : Colonel O'Donnell *1983 : Jamais plus jamais (Never Say Never Again), d'Irvin Kershner : Ernst Stavro Blofeld *1983 : Le Cercle des passions, de Claude d'Anna : Carlo di Vilalfratti *1984 : Les Guerriers des étoiles (The Ice Pirates), de Stewart Raffill : Le Diable *1984 : Dreamscape, de Joseph Ruben : Docteur Paul Novotny *1984 : Dune, de David Lynch : Docteur Liet Kynes *1985 : Nom de code, émeraude (Code Name: Emerald), de Jonathan Sanger : Jurgen Brausch *1986 : Hannah et ses sœurs (Hannah and Her Sisters), de Woody Allen : Frederick *1986 : Duo pour une soliste (Duet for One), d'Andreï Kontchalovski : Docteur Louis Feldman *1987 : Pelle le conquérant (Pelle erobreren), de Bille August : Lassefar *1989 : SOS Fantômes 2 (Ghostbusters II), d'Ivan Reitman : Vigo2 (voix) - non crédité *1991 : Un baiser avant de mourir (A Kiss Before Dying), de James Dearden : Thor Carlsson *1990 : L'Éveil (Awakenings), de Penny Marshall : Docteur Peter Ingham *1990 : Europa, de Lars von Trier : le narrateur *1991 : Mio caro dottor Gräsler, de Roberto Faenza *1991 : Jusqu'au bout du monde (Bis ans Ende der Welt), de Wim Wenders : Henry Farber *1992 : Les Meilleures Intentions (Den Goda Viljan), de Bille August : Johan Äkerblom *1992 : Dotknięcie ręki (The Silent Touch), de Krzysztof Zanussi *1993 : Le Bazaar de l'épouvante (Needful Things), de Fraser C. Heston : Leland Gaunt *1994 : Time is Money, de Paolo Barzman *1995 : Judge Dredd, de Danny Cannon : Juge suprême Fargo *1996 : Hamsun, de Jan Troell : Knut Hamsun *1998 : Au-delà de nos rêves (What Dreams May Come), de Vincent Ward : The Tracker *1999 : La neige tombait sur les cèdres (Snow Falling on Cedars), de Scott Hicks : Nels Gudmunson *2001 : Vercingétorix : La Légende du druide roi (Druids,) de Jacques Dorfmann : Guttuart *2001 : Le Sang des innocents (Non ho sonno), de Dario Argento : Ulisse Moretti *2001 : Intacto, de Juan Carlos Fresnadillo : Samuel Berg *2002 : Minority Report, de Steven Spielberg : Lamar Burgess *2005 : Heidi, de Paul Marcus : l'oncle Alp *2006 : Emotional Arithmetic (en), de Paolo Barzman : Jakob Bronski *2006 : Le Scaphandre et le Papillon, de Julian Schnabel : Papinou *2006 : Rush Hour 3, de Brett Ratner : Reynard *2009 : Un homme et son chien, de Francis Huster : le commandant *2009 : Oscar et la dame rose, d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt : Docteur Dusseldorf *2009 : Solomon Kane, de Michael J. Bassett : Josiah Kane *2010 : Shutter Island, de Martin Scorsese : Docteur Naehring *2010 : Robin des Bois (Robin Hood), de Ridley Scott : Walter de Locksley, le beau-père de Marianne *2011 : Extrêmement fort et incroyablement près (Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close), de Stephen Daldry : le locataire *2013 : The Letters, de William Riead : Céleste Van Exem *2015 : Les Premiers, les Derniers, de Bouli Lanners : le croque-mort *2015 : Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force, de J. J. Abrams : Lor San Tekka Télévision *1957 : Herr Sleeman kommer, d'Ingmar Bergman *1958 : Rabies, d'Ingmar Bergman *1984 : Samson et Dalila (Samson and Delilah), de Lee Philips *1985 : Le Dernier Civil, de Laurent Heynemann *1992 : les aventures du jeune Indiana Jones: Sigmund Freud *1995 : Le Citoyen X (Citizen X), de Chris Gerolmo *1995 : A che punto è la notte, de Nanni Loy *1995 : La Marche de Radetzky (Radetzkymarsh), de Axel Corti et Gernot Roll *1996 : Entretiens privés (Enskilda Samtal), de Liv Ullmann *1997 : Salomon (Solomon), de Roger Young *1997 : La Princesse et le Pauvre (La Principessa e il povero), de Lamberto Bava *1997 : Péril en mer (Hostile Waters), de David Drury *2000 : Nuremberg, d'Yves Simoneau (mini-série) *2004 : L'Anneau sacré (Ring of the Nibelungs), d'Uli Edel *2004 : La Fuite des innocents (La Fuga degli innocenti), de Leone Pompucci *2009 : Les Tudors (The Tudors), de Michael Hirst : Cardinal Otto Von Walburg (4 épisodes) *2014 : Les Simpson (saison 25, épisode La Guerre de l'art) : Klaus Ziegler *2016 : Game of Thrones : La Corneille à trois yeux (3 épisodes) Jeux vidéo *2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Esbern *2016 : Lego Star Wars : The Force Awaken : Lord San Tekka de:Max von Sydow en:Max von Sydow pl:Max von Sydow ru:Макс фон Сюдов Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé